The New Beginning
by clock12
Summary: Humanity won against the titan. Eren Jaeger sacrifice himself for the freedom of humanity. Mankind's strongest soldier is carrying eren's child in his womb but eren is already dead. how can levi manage to raise the child just by himsef? SCOUTING LEGION enters . Warning:SPOILERS from the manga. CharacterDeath/MPREG/ Rated M For the foul language and for the future updates.
1. The Beginning

**(A/N: HELLO! This is my first fanfiction of Shingeki no kyojin! I hope you would liked it. Sorry for the OOCNESS! And I was thinking if I should add romance here? I LOVE RiRen pair but eren is dead here . Really. Dunno anymore. By the way , sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. English is not my first language. Teehee ! )**

**[WARNING: SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA , CHARACTER DEATH/MPREG , RATED M FOR THE FUTURE UPDATES]**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN)**

** ~ The New Beginning ~**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

A Cold Wind breeze, Streak of light and a large body of salt water met levi's eyes and skin. Hands in his sides. For the first time , he'd let his guard down. As he walked through the white/yellowish small particles which he'd identified as sand , footprints of his left behind. He stop in the middle of the land of sand. He examine the scenery in front of him and cant deny that its indeed beautiful. He take a seat without a cloth underneath him to avoid some speck of sand in him, knowing levi as a clean freak but He didn't care if his pants would get a sand in it. Right now he just didn't care and he just let his thoughts flew with the wind.

He should feel happy right now. Their efforts. The sacrifice of his comrades. They'd struggle and fought with the titans. He fulfilled his promise. The Humanity won against the large big ass titans that treat them as pleasure and livestock for god knows how many years. He should feel happy but then he just cant.

He let his left leg to lie in the sand and folded his right leg and let his right arm to hang in his right leg and his left arm to rest in his left side. His fist clenched tight , small water drops and he tried to look up if it rains but the weather is bright . he raise his right hand to touch his face and there he found out. He was crying. Tears continue on streaming down in his face. He let out a chocked sob. He looked down and raise his right and left hands. He stared at it and loosened his clutched fist. He continue on staring at it. A Rough and Callouse hands . the hands that used to steal. The hands that was always soaked with blood. The hands that kill those bastard titans. The hands that touch of his comrades corpse and the hands that killed his lover.

He killed him. He killed Eren Jaeger. Memories of eren flashed in his mind.

* * *

"_Ne? Heichou" bright green eyes look at him._

"_Call me Levi. Brat._" _He didn't bother to look at eren._

"_Can I ask you a favor?" The brunette ask. And that cause levi to look at him._

_Green met Grey orbs._

"_Yes. As long as I can do that." The raven haired male answered, still wearing his usual poker face._

"_Yeah. You're the only one who can do this levi." The Green eyed teen smile at him. But there's a hint of sadness in his eyes._

"_What is it brat?" The older of the two ask._

"_When the humanity won against the titans. Please - -" Levi didn't let eren to finish his sentence. He hold eren's right hand and hold it tight._

"_Don't do this to me eren. Don't let me do that." For just a second , The mask that the humanity's strongest always put on was break and sadness replaced it._

"_Please levi. No. I mean levi heichou. The titans should vanished in this world and im a part of them. I should also - - " and for the second time the brunette's sentence was cut off and replaced by the raven's hair guy shout._

"_No! Just how many times should I tell you brat?! Your human!" Levi shouted at him , he let go of eren's hand and his hands formed into a balled fist._

"_Levi. I know you know. You know I know. We all know that im not a human. So please. Im asking you a favor. Please?" Tears stream down on the teen's face. He smiled weakly._

"_please levi heichou?" he continue on smiling._

"_Eren."_

* * *

It was the time that eren ask levi to kill him. During the last war of humanity against the titans. Eren managed to kill the titan shifter's and also the ape titan but lose control of his titan. levi don't know if eren really lose control or eren do it on purpose.

Being under of levi's care. He was ordered to kill eren if he lose control. He dont have a choice. And there he killed the man he loved. He killed eren jaeger.

Eren never had a chance to see the sea. Eren never had a chance to touch and see his child. The child that was forming into levi's belly. Eren will never had a chance.

If ever levi knows before the last war that he was pregnant then eren will changed his mind. Then they will live happily together. But life is cruel and this world is cruel.

* * *

After eren's burial and the last war. He felt something strange. He felt sick. He thought that it was just because of depression but its not. Hanji checked him and was shocked. Titans is really a rare creature. Because of titan's blood and cells that running to his lover. Eren managed to put his seed into him. He managed to get levi pregnant.

Levi's thoughts was cut off when he feel some presence other than him. He wiped those tears from his face and looked back. There stood a raven haired girl with a red scarf. The girl walked towards him as she was standing beside the other raven hair. Levi asked.

"What are you doing here ackerman?" He looked up to mikasa's face.

"I heard from hanji." She looked down to face him.

"Heard what?" He throw back at her.

"Your pregnant." He continue on looking at him

"So what?" He continue on staring at her.

Black meet's onyx.

"Im going to live with you." The teen girl blurted out and looked away .

"your what?! No ! why would you lived with me?! I thought you hate me." The older of the two continue on staring at her with a hint of surprise in his face.

"I hate you. Yes." Mikasa answered with a chocked sob escaped at her mouth.

"Oi. What the." Levi stared at her in disbelief. The girl that always wearing poker face is crying. He really don't know what to do if he should comfort her or what.

"Eren was the purpose of my life." Mikasa said between her sobs. "He is the purpose of my life but then he died. How will I continue to live?!" Mikasa said.

"This world don't round in eren only ackerman. You should - - " Mikasa cut off his sentence.

"When eren died , i lose hope! He was the only family I haved! But hanji told me about your condition. I will lived with you. I will take care of you." Mikasa blurted out with tears still running down her face.

Levi was taken back with mikasa's word.

"Ha?! Take care of me?! Who do you think I am ? ha?! Ackerman?! Im humanity's strongest! I can take care of myself!" levi cant accept mikasa's words that cause him to stand up and poor levi for having a short height , he needs to looked up.

"Yes you are the humanity's strongest! Your strong in physical, but how about in the inside?! We don't know what will happen. Maybe the time comes due to depression you would commit suicide! And I cant let that happen" Mikasa shouted at him.

"Watch your words ackerman. I don't care because your emotional right now but your talking to your superior right now . I can punish you with that actions of yours." He barked at her , wearing his poker face.

"I Don't care! Just. The child that you were carrying is eren's child. When eren died , I don't know what to do anymore but please." She cant take it anymore. Her legs feel so weak. She's trembling. She fell into her knees.

SILENCE fell into the two until levi decide to break the silence.

"Ackerman. Tsk. maybe your right. I was planning on commiting suicide , not even thinking about the life that was forming into my belly." He confessed and looked down to face mikasa's surprised face.

"Your what?!" She shouted with wide eyes. "You - - " levi cut her sentence.

"Rest assured. You put some sense on me. I continue on living because of eren but now that eren died , same to you , I also don't know what to do but eren's dying was replaced by a new life. This child that forming into my belly. I will raise him having a normal life. A life that titans don't exist and a happy life. Would you help me ackerman?" he asked at her , he didn't even bother to hide that smile that forming into his lips.

Mikasa was taken back. She was happy. She said to him with a relief smile.

"Yes!"

The two that was hiding into a mask , are now slowly and slowly breaking the mask.

**(A/N: Whoooo! Sorry for the OOCNESS. It was needed. but Really. Eren died?! Waaaaaa! Eren! Why?! I should revive him! Hahaha xD kidding. But eren revived is awesome! Hahaha. Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling everyone! Follow. Favorite and review minna ~ ILOVEYOUALL!) **


	2. Screw The Screwdriver

**(A/N: Hellow ! So , here's the chapter two. Hooo! I've managed to type this down before the exams. Thanks god.**

**Some of the readers are asking if this fic is all about MIKASA X RIVAILLE. All I can say is I REALLY DON'T KNOW. Hahaha xD To be honest i wasn't really planning to do this a multi-chapter story and was planning to do a one-shot about rivaille committing suicide because of the diseased called I CANT LIVE WITHOUT EREN . ow. That was cheesy. Hahaha. So if you want me to add some romance , just pm me or review and I will do my best to meet your expectations. **

**By the way , My reply to AJ , YEP! The others will showed up here. and THANK YOU FOR THE ONE'S WHO FOLLOWED , FAVORITED and REVIEWED CHAPTER 1. **

**AND ALSO RIVAILLE IS LEVI. LEVI IS RIVAILLE . ILOVEYOUALL ~ )**

**(Disclaimer: I Do not own Shingeki no kyojin)**

**[Warning: Spoilers from the manga. CharacterDeath/Mpreg , Rated M for the future updates]**

**~ The New Beginning ~**

**Chapter 2: Screw The Screwdriver!**

After the conversation Mikasa and Rivaille had. Rivaille asked mikasa to leave him alone. But asking Mikasa was not an easy task. She keep on insisting to accompany him and that was really unusual of her. Now Rivaille knows what eren feels, but he knows that Mikasa was just concerned and worried at him because of the baby that he's carrying right now. After arguing about that , he managed to let Mikasa go home first.

* * *

Rivaille spend his day at the sea. Well he didn't take a bath at the salt water because he forgot to bring clothes with him. He just collect some shells as a souvenirs and of course he would bring some to eren. To eren's grave.

He climb to a coconut tree to get spiky leaves and food. He used his sword to cut the coconut in half and after tasting it , it was freakin delicious but the expression of his face still remain stoic. At night He prepared his temporary shelter. He used the leaves that he got from the coconut tree and make it as a roof and a bed for him to sleep.

* * *

"Ngnn" Rivaille groaned. Someone is gripping his arm. So tight.

"Uugh .." the grip tightened more and that cause rivaille to woke up into his peaceful sleep. As he open his eyes , he immediately shut it close. The light was piercing his eyesight. He rub his eyes with his hands and slowly opening it again and adjusting his eyes at the light.

As his vision now was cleared. He look into his left arm and - -

D*MN! A FCKING SNAKE IS CIRCLING HIS LEFT ARM! He immediately look for a thing to stab the snake and lucky him , his blades is in his right side. He said "This blades is the thing that I use to kill titans , now because you have a fcking guts to hug me using your filthy fcking body , I will fcking kill you with this fcking blades." He didn't even bother to count how many times he used the word fcking right now. He pick the blades and strike it to the head of the snake.

He keep on striking it. And the grip of the snake slowly and slowly loosened. Once he was sure that the snake is dead , he glared at the snake , the glare that could pierce into your soul and pick it up and throw it as far as he could then he complain.

"Ugh ! im already dirty and that snake just make it even more! Damn. What if that snake contains million of germs! Tch." And with that he stood up and decided to go home. He collect his stuff and he saw something falls. He glance at the thing. It was a shell. The shells that he pick up yesterday. And he thought _I should drop by there. _

After he readied himself . he started to walked but he stop as he heared some growl.

"brrrrr" (A/N: SORRY ABOUT THAT BRRR THING)

He follow the source of the sound and there he found a horse. "ggrrbrrrr." The horse growl again as he saw rivaille's figure. Rivaille step close to the horse and run his fingers to the horse golden silky hair. The horse didn't mind and was enjoying it. The horse sniff into his right hand and was trying to find some food. "Sorry big guy, but I don't have food with me but I have some water." The horse nudge his head to rivaille as a response and rivaille take it as a yes. He open his bag and started to find his canteen, when he found it he pour some into his hands and place his hand close into the horse mouth. The horse started to licked his hands.

When the horse was already satisfied with the water, rivaille put his canteen back into his bag. When he returned his gaze to the horse he saw a paper attached to the horse strap . (A/N: I REALLY DON'T HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT THE THING YOU USED WHEN YOUR RIDING WITH A HORSE. SORRY!)Now that he noticed it , there was a leather blah blah that attached to the horse, someone can be already gone here. he grab the paper and started to unfold. The thing that was written in the paper was

_This is Phoe , BE KIND TO HER . _

ACKERMAN

"Oh. You're a girl. So it was Ackerman who leaves you here?" He look back at the horse. The horse growl as a response as if she understand it. "Can I ride you?" rivaille ask at the horse. The horse nudge his face to rivaille. "Okay then. Lets go." He hopped to the horse and started to lead her.

* * *

Even thought the Titans don't exist anymore , the walls still remained. By the time rivaille had made it to the wall. The sky was clear blue. He stopped phoe few feet before the gates, then took out a pistol and loaded it. he lifted the pistol as high as he could and pointed it at the sky. Rivaille fired the pistol to alert the garrison that he needed to pass through.

A few moments later another fired in response, and the gate began to slide up. He beckoned phoe to go forward as soon as there was enough space for him to allow to pass. And the gate slid closed again once he was inside.

* * *

When he was already inside the wall. Two guards meet him and lift there fist up to their hearts and salute. He nod to them and ordered the horse to start walking. As he pass by , he can hear the citizens whispering with each other and there was a old man who walked towards him. "Thank You so much! Your our HERO! Thank you! Thank you for defeating the titans!" the man said with a wide smile in his face. Rivaille shifted his gaze to the man and answered "its my responsibility as a soldier." The man still smiling and step aside to let rivaille continue on where he was planning to go.

He can still hear the whispering , until he spotted a 15year old boy. "Waaah. That's the humanity's most powerful soldier! Lance Corporal Rivaille! As strong by himself as an entire brigade!" the boy stare at him in amaze . he was shocked. He remembered the first time he saw eren. He was also passing by at that time , it was their returned to the wall after their mission. Eren also say the same thing to him.

The 15yearold boy was shocked when rivaille look at him. When rivaille caught himself staring at the boy , he recollect himself and realize the horse stop from walking and command the horse to walk again.

Before he goes to his destination , He stop by at a flower shop and buy some flowers. After that , he continue on his journey.

* * *

When he reached his destination. He jumped off the horse and stand properly. he then shifted his gaze to the place. a forest. The place was peaceful. You can only hear the birds chirping and the wind breeze. He led his horse and started to walk. The flowers in his side.

He's been walking for 5minutes until he reached the middle of the forest. it was a beautiful scenery but sadness envelope him. Theirs a gravestone in the middle of the field surrounded with trees. He walked towards the grave stone. There carved the name of EREN JAEGER.

Grave? Soldiers will be burned up and turned into ashes when they die but he pleaded to Erwin to let him take eren's body , Erwin agreed with it . and that's it.

He knelt down and placed the flower infront of the gravestone.

"Eren." Rivaille mumbled , the steel grey orbs that can pierce through your soul was replaced by sadness. He longed for eren. He longed his voice. His touch. Everything. Even thought sometimes eren annoys him. Right now. Even if eren annoys him everyday , if that is the only way to bring him back he would allow that.

"How are you?" Rivaille gently asked. The wind blows. The coldness of the wind embraced him .

"Is that you , eren?" He asked looking intently to the carved name Eren. And as if a response the wind blows again.

"Eren. You know, I saw the sea and it was indeed beautiful but your sea- green eyes is more beautiful for me. Oh , I Almost forgot." He searched for his bag and take a bottle that full of shells. "here. I've got this from the sea. There's also sand in it. now, your like at the sea now. There's no salt water though." He said lips curved into a smile.

"Eren." He said again. The way eren's name rolled into his tounge was like a melody. "Brat. Your so eager to die , you didn't even think about the persons that you would left behind." He said. His left hand found his way through his tummy. He sighed and continue "How about me? How about the life that forming inside my belly? Your so selfish. So selfish." His right hand pulled something from his pocket. A red velvet box.

"You need to take responsibility brat." He open the velvet box and revealed a shiny sparkling beautiful emerald ring. "Marry me." He said. The wind blows and this time its much colder. He then imagined.

"_Waaah! A eme - - emerald RING?! WHY?!" Eren stuttered. A faint pink blush run through his cheeks._

"_Marry me." Rivaille said with a smirk plastered on his face. _

_Now eren's face was burning right now. "Ma – Ma –rry what? Ha?" Eren unbelievably ask._

"_Did I stutter brat?" Rivaille said. His patience is running out but seeing eren blushing , he will cool down._

"_Whhaa . But why is it Emerald? It should be a silver diamond ring , right?" Confuse was written all over his face. _

"_Your complaining?" Rivaille said. Staring at eren. "No! no! Im not. Its just that - -" before eren can finish his sentence , rivaille interrupted._

"_because the color of your eyes is the thing that I love the most. That's why its emerald." Rivaille said. His gaze didn't waver. "Ugh - - Waaah. I love you too RIVAILLE!" Eren blush and jumped at him._

His thoughts was cut off when rain drop felt in his skin. And when he looked up the rain poured down. Sadness filled him again and a warm water drop from his face. He close the velvet box. And looked back to the grave stone. "eren. Is that a rejection? I didn't even ask you." He said. No one can really tell if rivaille is crying right now because of the rain. He heard phoe grumble and he knows that the horse is getting uncomfortable right now. He then placed a quick kiss in the gravestone and said full of emotions. "I love you shitty brat." And run towards the horse and hopped into it and started to beckoned phoe to move forward.

* * *

When he got home, its already dark. The rain also stopped and he was completely wet. Before he go home , he stopped by at a house. There lived a man in middle age. He was keeping the horse of the scouting legion. He takes care of them all. He greeted him and dropped phoe there. Petting her head for the last time and started to walked home. He didn't have the chance to visit his horse name Noir and he noted himself to visit noir and bring some sugar cubes for him.

He walked towards his house gate and was surprised to saw this unlocked. He was pretty sure before he went to his journey to the sea , he locked it. he push his gate and continue to walk. He stopped at the door and took a glance at the shoe cabinet. He saw a pairs of shoes there and he thought _Erwin could be here. he's the only one who has a key to my house but there's also 3 pairs of shoes and im sure that 3 pairs don't belong to erwin. Tsk. what is it this time? _He shook his head and put his shoes to the shoe cabinet and turned the knob , he push the door and was greeted by none other than Erwin.

"Levi. Your completely soaked." Erwin said looking at him worriedly. He look at Erwin and shifted his gaze to the three figure that was sitting at his couch. he saw hanji , mikasa and armin who's now fixing a 3dmg gear. As mikasa and armin looked up and saw levi standing at the door way. The two of them stop at what they're doing and immediately stand up and straighten themselves. Lifting their fist to their hearts and salute saying "Levi Heichou!" he looked at the two soldiers.

"What are you all doing here?" he said , looking at the 3dmg and glared at armin for putting some mess at his table. he looked back at Erwin.

"Ah. there . there levi. You don't need to be angry . okay? That's your 3dmg gear! Armin fix it for you! Look look ! he is such a good boy! " explained hanji as he stand up and put his shoulder to armins neck while grinning like an idiot. Armin blushed by the word GOOD BOY. And blush more when hanji put his shoulder at his neck.

"Hanji's right , levi." Erwin answered. Still looking at levi. Silence fell upon them until armin break the ice.

"Umm. Heichou! Do you have a screwdriver?" armin asked looking at his superior . Levi just stare at him then answered .

"I have. Its between my legs." He said. Staring at armin with no expression in his face. After for how many seconds when armin process the thing his superior said to him. He then blushed furiously. "No - - no ! That's now what I mean heichou! I - - I mean . Philips screwdriver!" armin stammering answer back still blushing.

"Oh. Levi. He mean Philip's screwdriver. Not yours. Tsk2" Erwin said nodding to himself as if he understands it.

"Is that so. He didn't say that first." Levi said. Nodding too.

Armin's jawdropped. Hanji laught at it. slapping the back of armin. "Wha – That's not it! I thought commander is a serious person but what's that." Armin said blushing.

"Hahahaha. Armin. Erwin is always like that. he just became a serious person when it comes to war. Now that the war is over he came back to his usual self!" hanji exclaimed still laughing. Mikasa nod , processing to her brain to the new information she got.

"By the way levi, the scouting legion will be abolished. Since there's no titans anymore. We don't need to have expedition outside the walls and we can go outside anytime we want." Erwin said.

"Yeah. I know that would happen." Levi said looking uninterested. Walking close to the 4 soldiers.

"And also we will be in military police now. The court planned to make us in higher position but I insisted. Instead for having our own squad, I requested to them that us , the former scouting legion members will be in the same squad. Not just an ordinary squad. But we will be the squad that will handle the difficult cases." Erwin said , waving his hand. He looked at hanji and the other two who's discussing about something. Levi do the same as Erwin , looking at the three soldiers.

"Shh. Armin. Erwin and levi is discussing about something." Hanji said . "She's right armin." Mikasa agreed .

"But guys. Really !" Armin insisted still blushing. Hanji closed her eyes and sighed. "Armin, I will buy you a screwdriver. Okay?" She said. "Bu - - But." Armin said. "Armin. Screw the SCREWDRIVER!" Mikasa snapped and looked at armin. Armin looks tensed but a few moments later his eyes spark and there's a look of determination on his face. "Right! SCREW THE SCREWDRIVER!" Mikasa joined. "SCREW THE SCREWDRIVER!" and then hanji joined the two "SCREW THE SCREWDRIVER!" they shouted in unison.

"But the screwdriver is already screwed." Erwin said. And the three stop shouting. Looked at Erwin with a wide eyes and then hanji start patting armin's back gently. "That's okay armin."

Mikasa looked at armin then said "In the first place , why are you depressed armin? What's with the screwdriver?" Then armin realized "Oh. I also don't know." Then the three of them start laughing.

"Okay. Okay. Stop that. " erwin said with a smile plastered on his face. The three then stopped laughing and grin like an idiot . it was a shocking , mikasa joined them laughing but they put that aside.

"Before I forgot. Levi, the higher ups gave us a reward." Said Erwin scratching his head. And continue "They give us a big house ."

"And what will we do with that big house?" Levi said . "The remaining scouting legion members are jean , armin , mikasa , sasha , connie and hanji, we've discuss about it and We've agreed on living there together." Erwin blurted out and smile. "Wha - -What?! We've been living together for god knows how many years Erwin and that two brats there (refer to armin and mikasa) we've been living for 3 long years!" Levi complained , his eyes grew wide.

"We know that levi." Erwin answered. Then a female voice joined in . "Heichou , this is also for your own good. You ask me if I would help you , I answered you yes . and if all of us lives together , we can properly take care of you." The raven haired girl said.

"Yes!yes! Mikasa is right levi!" The brunette woman agreed. "Its not that bad, right corporal?" the younger blonde joined in.

"Its still a no!" levi answered stubbornly . then the oldest of the four clap his hands. "Okay. Okay. Then its settled now! the remaining members of scouting legion will be living together." He then smiled and take a step forward and pat levis shoulder. "Were going now." Erwin said then walk towards the door.

"Oi! I Said - - " But levi's sentence was cut off because hanji interrupted. "Okay then! Levi . your not alone. Were all here for you." She punched levi's shoulder weakly and started to follow Erwin. Armin looked at levi and nod at him , smiling. He pass levi and mikasa also followed the three but stopped at levi's side. "Dinner is on the table." Mikasa said softly and continue on her tracks.

A few seconds later , he heard the door shut and he's still standing there. His lips curved into a smile and raise his hands to touch his tummy but the moment he touched his shirt , the shirt was wet. And then he remember.

"Oh. Shit. I forgot. Im still wet. Damn those fcking soldiers who trespass in my house." He frowned and run towards the bathroom to take a bath . he thought _I Hope I wont get sick._

**(A/N: AND THAT'S IT! ITS OOC. I KNOW. SOOOOO ! I THINK NEXT CHAPTER IS THE START OF RIVAILLE'S PREGNANCY MONTHS. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! FOLLOW , FAVORITE AND REVIEW GUYS!)**


End file.
